The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Website building tools, such as WordPress®, Wix®, Weebly®, Squarespace®, Shopify®, and BigCommerce® website building tools, can be used to auto-generate websites and/or web content (e.g., blogs). An owner of an auto-generated website can configure the website through a dedicated administrator page at a default uniform resource locator (URL). The default URL is typically protected and accessible by entering a username and a password. Since the administrator pages are accessible by entering usernames and passwords, “brute-force” attacks on the websites can occur. In a brute-force attack, an attacker iteratively attempts to access an administrator page by entering different usernames and passwords until access is granted. Once access is granted, the attacker may modify the website, plant viruses, and/or gain access to data corresponding to the website and/or the owner of the website.